The present invention relates to data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, and more particularly, to techniques for encrypting data stored on data storage devices.
ATA is a standard interface for connecting data storage devices, such as hard disk drives and CD-ROM drives, inside personal computers. The ATA specifications contain a security locking mechanism that protects data stored on a data storage device. The security locking mechanism provides two passwords, a user password and a master password. The passwords are used to provide access control to the data on the storage device.